


Draco’s Confession

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Luna is a captive at Malfoy Manor, and Draco has something important to tell her





	Draco’s Confession

Wandering through the halls of Malfoy Manor, as she was allowed to do now that she had shown she would not attempt to escape or interfere with business in the Manor. She was still locked in the basement when there were more prisoners being tortured, but that was more to soothe Mr. Ollivander than to keep her in line. As she is walking today, she happens upon the large snake who is sometimes here, Nagini, she believes Draco called her. She ignores the serpent, as there is no reason for it to notice her, and heads the opposite direction, as she has no wish to be sent to the basement for interfering with a Death Eater meeting, and where Nagini went, Voldemort was usually close. Somewhere on the second floor of the Manor, near a suite of rooms that contained a library, a music room, and a sitting room, she ran into the youngest Malfoy. "Hello, Draco," she said softly, smiling at the thin blonde boy. "Would you like to be alone, or may I play the piano today?" Luna knew that Draco had days where he wanted nothing to do with anyone, and he tried her best to keep him happy, since he was the one who convinced his parents to let her wander the Manor. 

"Oh...actually, Luna, I was looking for you. But you can play the piano if you like," he smiled back; a first, as the blonde boy was usually sullen and quiet. 

"Thank you. So, you were looking for me, but not to send me back to the cellar? Did you need something?" She asks before sitting down at the piano and pushing her dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders, her shining silvery eyes lighting on his stormy grey ones in amusement. 

"Well...yes, actually. I...Luna, I've grown fond of you while you've been here. You talk to me like a person, and when you look at me, you don't see a younger version of my father, or a failure of a son, or even a pureblood. You see ME, you see me as a person, and you try to treat me kindly even though my family has been nothing but cruel to you and you've seen what we do...Luna...I think I'm in love with you." He says in a rush. 

"Oh, is that all?" Luna says happily, "I thought you were going to say I had to stay in the cellar after today. Well, Draco, thank you. I like you, too, a lot. And you're not your father, or your family, and you're much more than a pureblood, and you're not a failure, either. You ARE a person. And you want to know a secret?" She smiles, then turns to play his favorite tune on the piano. "I love you, too.”


End file.
